Novum Acies Chronicles/Analysis
{|style="width:100%; color:#FFF;" | Tyler-A319 assesses Varun-179, a member of his GAUNTLET Team, and thinks of his abilities and their usefulness before the team leaves for their mission on Deston. ---- Deston. Birthplace of Tyler-A319. He used to live here before the Covenant attacked and killed his family, before he became a Spartan. He had always wished to come to this place. But now, not so. He expected to see the planet in its normal state, not when the Covenant attacked and invaded Deston. Team Gauntlet was given orders. Their mission was to go planet side, to the deserted city of Daron, and repel the Covenant invaders there. His team was to investigate why the Covenant invaded only Daron. Was there anything important to them there? Gauntlet wasn't the only Spartan team to be deployed. Team Cobalt and an another unknown group were having the same mission. But more than other teams, Tyler was careful of his own team. He had always cared more his team's safety than his own, so much that he even volunteered many times to sacrifice his life in exchange for the survival of his team. However, his team was always there for him. He'd have to return the favor. He looked towards the team members, and at one member in particular, Varun-179. Varun was one of the two members of the team who was a SPARTAN-II, and was the only Class II SPARTAN-II, unlike Carris-137 who was Class I. He was the team's most silent member, but also the best. He too had expert sharpshooting skills, just like Tyler. But there was a difference between the two. While Tyler was always on the move, even while sniping, Varun was the one who'd post on some high and far away place, and snipe the enemies. He was the one who had the team's back covered when they were ambushed or captured. Tyler was lucky to have people such as Varun on his team. He felt many times that Varun would be unsuitable for their missions, but each and every time, Varun had proven him wrong. He never missed his mark, it was rare for his target to survive. However, Tyler still couldn't help but think that he was not well suited for the job. Varun spent too much focus and concentration on his sniper, he wouldn't even know if an enemy was right behind him. But now, Tyler felt something different. He had this slight feeling that he'd have to sacrifice someone of his team for this mission, be it Varun or Clyde or Carris. Tyler stopped thinking and shook his head side-to-side. He'd have time later to think about Varun and the other team members. He had to focus on the present, and he had a job to do. He took his SRS99C-S2 AMB Sniper Rifle, M392 DMR and attached them to their Pelican's interior. He holstered his M6D Magnum and entered the Pelican as everyone else in his team did. The back hatch closed and the Pelican detached from the prowler, headed for the ongoing battle on the planet's surface... Category:The Weekly